Königsweg
2 4 5 |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Königsweg) }} Der Königsweg (im Original: Kingsroad) ist der wichtigste Landweg der Sieben Königreiche von Westeros. Er führt über 3.000 Kilometer (ca. 2.000 Meilen) von der Schwarze Festung an der Mauer über Königsmund bis zum Sturmkap. Beschreibung Die Qualität des über 200 Jahre alten Königswegs variiert stark. Im Bereich zwischen Königsmund und der Eng ist er am besten ausgebaut. Man kommt schnell voran und hat zahlreiche Möglichkeiten, um Tavernen, Gasthäuser oder Pensionen anzusteuern. Darunter befindet sich auch das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, welches sich an einer Wegkreuzung befindet und die Möglichkeit erlaubt auf der Östlichen Straße ins Grüne Tal von Arryn nach Osten und auf der Flussstraße in die Flusslande und in die Westlande nach Westen zu reisen. Zwischen Königsmund und dem Sturmkap, sowie der Eng und Winterfell ist die Straße schwieriger zu nutzen. Dennoch kann man sich ausreichend gut fortbewegen und man findet immer noch Möglichkeiten, in einem Gasthaus zu übernachten. Diese sind weniger komfortabel und haben auch nicht die Möglichkeit, große Gruppen zu versorgen. Zwischen Winterfell und der Schwarzen Festung ist der Königsweg nur noch sehr schmal und schwer zu befahren, da es sehr matschig werden kann und es kaum Befestigungen gibt. Er führt vorbei an den südlichsten Ausläufern der Frostfänge im Westen. Es gibt kaum Möglichkeiten, einzukehren, da raue Wetterverhältnisse und eine Bedrohung durch Wildlinge das Leben in dieser Region schwer machen und nur wenige sich hier niederlassen. Reisende haben die Möglichkeit am Ende des Königswegs, nahe Königsmund, auf der sehr gut ausgebauten Rosenstraße ihre Reise nach Rosengarten oder Altsass fortzusetzen oder den Goldweg in die Westlande nach Lennishort und Casterlystein zu nehmen. In der Serie Staffel 1 Nach dem Tod und der Beerdigung von Jon Arryn reist König Robert Baratheon mit seinem Gefolge einen Monat lang über den Königsweg nach Winterfell, um Eddard Stark das Angebot zu unterbreiten die neue rechte Hand des Königs zu werden. Um an den Festivitäten teilzunehmen und seinen Bruder zu besuchen, kommt Benjen Stark von der Mauer nach Winterfell. Der Königsweg vor Winterfell|thumb|300px Nachdem Eddard das Angebot angenommen hat, folgt er dem König und seinem Hofstaat, trotz des Sturzes seines Sohnes, Bran, gemeinsam mit seinen Töchtern, Sansa und Arya sowie einem Teil seines Haushaltes auf dem selben Weg nach Süden. Sie machen dabei am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Halt. Zur gleichen Zeit begibt sich eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Benjen Stark, Jon Schnee, der sich der Nachtwache anschließen möchte, und Tyrion Lennister, sowie dessen Wachen nach Norden, um zur Schwarzen Festung an der Mauer zu gelangen. Nach dem Attentat auf ihren Sohn Bran beschließt Catelyn Stark nur in Begleitung von Ser Rodrik Cassel möglichst unauffällig über den Königsweg nach Königsmund zu reisen, um dort ihren Gatten zu informieren und Untersuchungen anzustellen. Sie trifft dort etwas später als Eddard ein und bricht wieder nach Norden auf, nachdem sie Eddard wiedergesehen und von Varys und Petyr Baelish erfahren hat, dass der Dolch mit welchem der Attentäter bewaffnet war, Tyrion gehört. Yoren, der in den Verließen des Roten Bergfriedes neue Rekruten für die Nachtwache finden will, begleitet Tyrion nach dessen Einladung auf seinem Weg zurück nach Königsmund. In Winterfell macht die Gruppe kurz Halt. Tyrion wird jedoch nicht freundlich von Robb empfangen, wobei er bemerkt das Catelyn nicht anwesend ist. Im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg kommt es zum Aufeinandertreffen von Tyrion, seinen Begleitern, Catelyn und Ser Rodrick. Catelyn lässt Tyrion von den Vasallen ihres Vaters gefangen nehmen und verschleppt ihn unter der Prämisse ihn für sein vermeintliches Vergehen in Winterfell vor Gericht stellen zu lassen, ins Grüne Tal. Yoren reist allein weiter nach Königsmund, wo er Eddard Stark über die Tat seiner Frau informiert. Yoren rettet Arya davor entdeckt zu werden, er tarnt sie als Waisenjunge mit dem Namen Arry und will sie auf seiner Reise nach Winterfell bringen. Die Gruppe von Rekruten, die Yoren anführt, bricht von Königsmund zur Mauer auf. Staffel 2 Die Rekruten der Nachtwache auf dem Königsweg|300px|thumb Yoren führt die Gruppe von Rekruten für die Nachtwache auf dem Königsweg nach Norden. Darunter befinden sich Arya, Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy Grünhand, Rorge, Beißer und Jaqen H'ghar. Auf dem Weg wird die Gruppe in den Flusslanden von Soldaten der Stadtwache aufgesucht, die unter dem Befehl der Lennisters stehen und nach Gendry suchen. Yoren merkt an, dass die Leute, die mit ihm gehen, unter dem Schutz der Nachtwache stehen und kann die Wachen mit einer Drohung vertreiben. Die beiden Wachen reiten zurück nach Königsmund und drohen damit, wiederzukommen. Allerdings mit wesentlich mehr Männern. Dies geschieht auch, denn eines Nachts wird die Gruppe von Lennister-Soldaten unter dem Kommando von Ser Amory Lorch angegriffen, als sie ihr Lager nicht weit ab vom Königsweg aufgeschlagen haben. Rorge, Beißer und Jaqen werden während des Gefechts von Arya befreit und damit vor dem Verbrennen gerettet. Yoren, Lommy und ein paar andere werden getötet, während Arya, Gendry, Heiße Pastete und der Rest als Gefangene nach Harrenhal gebracht werden. Tywin Lennister führt sein Heer von Harrenhal entlang des Götterauges und dem Schwarzwasser-Fluss Richtung Süden. Im Königswald vereint er sein Heer mit dem des Hauses Tyrell, die von der Rosenstraße von Süden zu ihnen stoßen. Die zwei Armeen treffen auf dem Königsweg von Süden vor den Toren von Königsmund ein und bezwingen Stannis Truppen. Staffel 3 Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner macht, nach dem sie Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete in den Flusslanden aufgegriffen hat, für einige Zeit im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg halt. Ebenso wird dort Sandor Clegane aufgegriffen, der Aryas wahre Identität vor Thoros von Myr enthüllt. Heiße Pastete wird als Lohn für Speis und Trank an die Wirtin verkauft, er verabschiedet sich von Arya und Gendry, die mit der Bruderschaft Richtung Schnellwasser weiterziehen. Staffel 4 In Begleitung von Bronn und Podrick Payn empfängt Tyrion Abgesandte der dornischen Häuser vor den Toren von Königsmund, welche an König Joffreys Hochzeit teilnehmen wollen. Brienne von Tarth wird von Jaime Lennister nach dem Tod von Joffrey auf dessen eigener Hochzeit beauftragt, die verschwundene Sansa zu finden und sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Jaime schenkt Brienne dafür eigens sein Schwert, welches er erst kürzlich von seinem Vater erhalten hatte und aus der Klinge von Eddard Starks Großschwert Eis geschmiedet worden ist sowie eine neue Rüstung und er gibt ihr Tyrion Lennisters ehemaligen Knappen Podrick Payn mit. Gemeinsam brechen Brienne und Podrick auf und reisen den Königsweg nach Norden, wobei sie sich erst aneinander gewöhnen müssen. Brienne und Podrick entscheiden sich auf dem Königsweg an der Weggabelung nach Hohenehr zu reisen|300px|thumb Sie gelangen zum Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, wo sie auf Heiße Pastete treffen, der noch immer in der Schenke arbeitet. Als Brienne ihm im Gespräch offenbart, dass sie Sansa suchen, ziert er sich, um nicht als Verräter zu gelten. Später erzählt er ihnen, dass er Arya kennt, was ihnen geschehen ist und dass sie von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner aufgegriffen wurden. Er selbst übergibt Brienne und Pod einen Leib Brot in Wolfsform. Brienne und Podrick entschließen sich auf ihrer Suche nach den Schwestern, den Abzweig zur östlichen Straße ins Grüne Tal zu nehmen. Dort vermutet Podrick Sansa wegen ihrer Beziehungen zu ihrer Tante Lysa Arryn. Nachdem Lord Roose Bolton zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt wurde, ist noch immer ein Großteil des Nordens von den Eisenmännern besetzt und die Armee der Boltons ist ohne Maidengraben bewegungsunfähig. Er instruiert seinen Bastardsohn Ramsay die Festung einzunehmen. Ramsay gelingt dies mit einer List. Er schickt den gebrochenen Theon Graufreud auf dem Königsweg nach Maidengraben, um den Eisenmännern das Versprechen nach Hause zurückkehren zu können zu überbringen. Ramsay wird nach dem Erfolg von seinem Vater legitimiert. Gemeinsam mit Theon und ihrer Armee reiten die Boltons gen Winterfell. Staffel 5 Auf der Reise nach Norden erreichen Petyr Baelish und Sansa Maidengraben, wo er ihr gesteht, dass er ein Heiratsabkommen für sie mit Roose Bolton abgeschlossen hat. Sie weigert sich erst, reist jedoch später mit ihm, weil sie darin, auf Petyrs Anstoß hin, eine Chance auf Rache erkennt. Brienne umgeht Maidengraben und folgt den beiden, da sie weiß dass Baelish Sansa wieder zurück nach Winterfell bringen will. Baelish und Sansa erreichen Winterfell etwas später. In den Büchern Der Königsweg ist einer der wichtigsten Verkehrswege innerhalb der Sieben Königslande und erstreckt sich über fast 2.000 Meilen. Vom entferntesten Ende an der Schwarzen Festung, die an der Mauer liegt, verläuft er südlich nach Winterfell und dann weiter durch Maidengraben und den einzigen Durchgang durch die Eng zur Hauptstadt Königsmund und schließlich weiter südlich nach Sturmkap. Der Königsweg ist nicht so beeindruckend wie die großen Valyrischen Straßen der Vergangenheit, aber insgesamt erleichtert und verkürzt er das Reisen. Beschreibung Die Qualität des Königsweges variiert von Ort zu Ort. Der Hauptteil erstreckt sich zwischen Königsmund und der Eng, mit zahlreichen Gasthäusern und Dörfern entlang des Weges. Nur nördlich von Königsmund ist der bedeutende Weg zunächst nicht mehr als zwei schmale Trampelpfade, die ineinander verwunden sind. Beim Verlauf durch die Eng wird er zu einem schmalen Damm. Nördlich der Eng und südlich von Königsmund ist der Weg gewunden. Gasthäuser existieren, aber sie sind weiter voneinander entfernt und nicht für die Aufnahme von größeren Gruppen geeignet. Verlauf Der Königsweg beginnt in den Sturmlanden bei Sturmkap in der Sturmbucht. Er verläuft nordwestlich vom Bronzetor und durch den Königswald zum Schwarzwasser Fluss, gegenüber dem Flusstor von Königsmund in den Kronlanden. Bei der Hauptstadt trifft er auf den Goldweg aus den Westlanden und den Rosenweg aus der Weite. Von Königsmund führt der Königsweg beim städtischen Drachentor weiter Richtung Norden, östlich vom Götterauge und bei Harrenhal in den Flusslanden vorbei. Beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, trifft der Königsweg die Flussstraße beim Trident und die Bergstraße aus dem Tal von Arryn. In der Nähe liegt Eggingen. Weiter nördlich, geht er östlich am Grünen Arm des Tridents und den Zwillingen vorüber. Der Dammübergang des Königsweges ist die einzig sichere Möglichkeit durch die Eng, obwohl die Pfahlbaumänner auch andere Wege durch das sumpfige Terrain kennen. Die gewaltigen Ruinen von Maidengraben wachen über die nördlichen Ausläufer der Eng. Nach Maidengraben verläuft der Königsweg im Norden durch die Hügellande, dem südöstlichen Wolfswald und einem Nebenfluss der Weißklinge nach Winterfell, dem Sitz des Hauses Stark. Am Weg jenseits von Winterfell gibt es noch Gasthäuser und Bauernhöfe, die von Festen geschützt werden. Westlich des Weges liegt das Vorgebirge der nördlichen Berge und im Osten befinden sich wogende Ebenen. Nach drei Tagesritten nördlich von Winterfell wird der Weg deutlich weniger genutzt, führt durch den nordöstlichen Wolfswald und dann nach Westen zum Langen See und der nördlichsten Burg Letzter Herd. Nach dem Verlassen der Ländereien des Hauses Umber geht der Königsweg in das Gebiet der Nachtwache über, durch die Schenkung und geht nahe Königinkron weiter nach Norden. Er passiert Mulwarft und endet bei der Schwarzen Festung an der Mauer. In der Nähe der Mauer ist der Weg schmal, steinig, und von Unkraut überzogen. Geschichte Der Königsweg wurde vor zwei Jahrhunderten während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen angelegt. Im Winter wurde Essen aus dem Süden über den Weg in den Norden gebracht. Die Schlacht am Königsweg zwischen Lord Borros Baratheon und den Knaben war die letzte Schlacht im Tanz der Drachen. Lord Cregan Stark führte auf ihm eine Streitmacht aus Nordmännern nach Königsmund, was die Stunde des Wolfes einläutete. Während Roberts Rebellion, brachte Prinz Martell zehntausend Dornische auf dem Königsweg zum [Trident. A Game of Thrones König Robert I. Baratheon und sein Gefolge reisen auf dem Königsweg, um Eddard Stark, dem Lord von Winterfell, die Position als Hand des Königs anzubieten und kehren auf demselben Weg nach Königsmund zurück. Tyrion Lennister begleitet Benjen Stark und Jon Schnee nördlich zur Schwarzen Festung. In Erwartung des Turniers der Hand intensiviert sich der Verkehr südlich der Eng. Catelyn beschuldigt Tyrion des versuchten Mordes an ihrem Sohn Bran und nimmt ihn bei seinem Rückweg im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg fest. Mit Eddard Stark als Gefangenen des Eisernen Thron nach Roberts Tod, sammelt Robb Stark die Nordmänner bei Winterfell. Seiner Streitmacht schließen sich auf dem Marsch nach Süden weitere Vasallen entlang des Weges an. Mit Ausbruch des Krieges blockiert Lord Tywin Lennister, der Vater von Tyrion, den Königsweg in den Flusslanden. Als Befehlshaber über Robbs Fußvolk, führt Lord Roose Bolton seine Armee südlich auf dem Königsweg und wird in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm geschlagen. A Clash of Kings Yoren führt eine Gruppe von Rekruten für die Nachtwache aus Königsmund, einschließlich Arya Stark und Gendry. Wegen der zahlreichen Soldaten und Goldröcke, verlassen Sie den Königsweg in Richtung Götterauge. Der Königsweg und das Götterauge werden durch Kämpfe zwischen Lennisters und Flussmännern verwüstet. A Storm of Swords Als Reaktion auf den Vormarsch von Ser und Robett Glauer auf Dämmertal, wird Ser Gregor Clegane von Tywin entsandt, um ihnen den Rückweg auf dem Königsweg abzuschneiden. Nach der Schlacht von Dämmertal wird Robett nahe dem Königsweg von Gregor aufgegriffen. Im Anschluss an die Plünderung von Winterfell suchen Soldaten des Hauses Bolton auf dem Königweg nach Bran und Rickon Stark. Prinz Oberyn Martell führt neun der mächtigsten dornischen Lords auf dem Königsweg nach Königsmund. Während der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung wird der Königsweg von den Thenns genutzt, welche die Nachtwache aus dem Süden angreifen. In Folge der Roten Hochzeit kontrolliert Lord Randyll Tarly den Königsweg in den Flusslanden und den Kronlanden. A Feast for Crows Ser Jaime Lennister und seine Armee aus Königsmund dringen nördlich nach und Harrenhal vor. A Dance with Dragons Auf dem Weg von der Schwarzen Festung nach Mulwarft entdeckt Jon Schnee neugeschnitzte Herzbäume, die den Königsweg überblicken. Jon Schnee fängt anderthalb Meilen südlich des Dorfes und sein Gefolge auf dem Königsweg ab, damit sie nicht das Gastrecht der Nachtwache beanspruchen können. Nach der erfolgreichen Belagerung von Maidengraben lässt Ramsay Bolton die hingerichteten Eisenmänner entlang des Königsweges zur Schau stellen. Die Einnahme der Burgruine erlaubt es Roose Bolton mit seiner Armee von den Flusslanden aus nach Winterfell zu marschieren. Der Königsweg in der Nähe von Winterfell wird durch den Schneefall eines heftigen Sturms unpassierbar. Galerie 102 Mauer.jpg|Der Königsweg vor der Mauer zur Schwarzen Festung. 102_Nachtwache_Lager_Königsweg.jpg|Ein Lager beim Königsweg im Norden. 101_Königsweg.jpg|Der Königsweg vor Winterfell. 408 Boltons.jpg|Das Heer der Boltons begibt sich auf dem Weg nach Winterfell. 408 DerBergunddieViper Maidengraben.jpg|Die Burg Maidengraben und der Königsweg. 102_Baratheon_Soldaten_Nähe_Königsweg.jpg|Einige Baratheon-Soldaten nahe des Königswegs. 102_Robert_Baratheon_und_Eddard_Stark.png|Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark in der Nähe des Königswegs. 407 Die Spotdrossel Gasthaus am Kreuzweg.jpg|Brienne und Podrick am Gasthaus zum Kreuzweg, Königsweg in nördlicher Richtung. 104_Gasthaus_am_Kreuzweg.jpg|Das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg und der Königsweg in südlicher Richtung. 202 DieLänderderNacht Stadtwache Rekruten Nachtwache.jpg|Die Stadtwache sucht Yoren und die Rekruten der Nachtwache beim Königsweg auf. 405 DerErsteseinesNamens Brienne Podrick Königsweg.jpg|Brienne und Podrick auf dem Königsweg Richtung Norden. 201 DerNordenvergisstnicht Königsweg.jpg|Der Königsweg zwischen dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg und Königsmund. 404 Eidwahrer Brienne Podrick Königsweg.jpg|Der Königsweg vor Königsmund in Richtung Norden. 404_Eidwahrer_Jaime_Lennister_Bronn_Königsmund.jpg|Jaime Lennister und Bronn auf dem Königsweg vor Königsmund. 401_ZweiSchwerter_Bronn_Podrick_Tyrion_Lennister_Stadtwache.jpg|Tyrion, Bronn, Podrick und die Stadtwache auf dem Königsweg vor Königsmund 401_ZweiSchwerter_Dornische_Abgesandte.jpg|Der Königsweg vor Königsmund in Richtung Süden. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Kingsroad es:Camino Real fr:Route Royale it:Strada del Re nl:Koningsweg pl:Królewski trakt (szlak) pt-br:Estrada do Rei ru:Королевский тракт (место) zh:国王大道 Kategorie:Orte (Sturmlande) Kategorie:Orte (Kronlande) Kategorie:Orte (Flusslande) Kategorie:Orte (Norden) Kategorie:Straßen